


Rulebreaker

by Hieiko



Series: Sweet William, Wicked Spike [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike slouched insolently and bonelessly in the chair in Angel's office, his leg flung over the arm of the square red seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rulebreaker

_Spike slouched insolently and bonelessly in the chair in Angel's office, his leg flung over the arm of the square red seat._

When he started to talk, Angel tuned him out, knowing this would end up an endless debate like the one about cavemen and astronauts. Instead, he observed Spike, and found that he felt envious of the younger vampire’s carefree demeanor. If the others ever saw Angel slouch like that, they’d assume he was Angelus again. How come Spike could have a soul *and* get away with aggravating everyone, and… having fun?

That insolent brat _always_ breaks the rules.


End file.
